


[Art] OM чибики | OM chibies

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chibi, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: А нам плевать, что разрабы сказали, будто у Маммона нет хвоста. Хвост есть, и точка! Вот только какой именно?We firmly believe (and you should, too!) that Mammon has a tail, even if the devs have told us otherwise. But what kind of tail?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	1. Секта хвостоверов | A secret society of tail believers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> А нам плевать, что разрабы сказали, будто у Маммона нет хвоста. Хвост есть, и точка! Вот только какой именно?  
> We firmly believe (and you should, too!) that Mammon has a tail, even if the devs have told us otherwise. But what kind of tail?


	2. Нечестно | Not fair




	3. Можно мы его оставим? | Can we keep him?




	4. А сам на чердак - учиться, учиться и учиться | Books are a uniquely portable magic




End file.
